


Aftermath

by pinnipednorth



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: Elena tried her best, but she couldn't solve this problem by herself. Who best to help her other than Nate - especially with his prior experience?





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Fictober 2018 - "Will that be all?"
> 
> For some reason I really love the idea of them bantering during sex. I wrote this to take place between Drake's Fortune and Among Thieves, but it can also fall between Among Thieves and Drake's Deception if you prefer that portion of the timeline more.

Elena sighed and reached for her phone on her coffee table. She’d been sat on the couch channel surfing and it had lost her interest hours ago. Against her better judgment, she thumbed in her passcode and sent out a text.

_ Do you have a sec? _

Her screen indicated that he was typing back and she threw her phone across the room. It landed on the hardwood floor of her kitchen and vibrated. Elena sighed and heaved herself up from the couch to examine her screen.

_ What’s up? _

She huffed incredulously and typed her response.

_ Can you meet me at my place? _

Her phone vibrated in her hands not one minute later.

_ Be there soon. _

Elena padded back to the living room and grabbed the remote, powering off the TV. Within ten minutes she’d heard his characteristic knock on the door and she flew across the room to fling the door open. She was honestly shocked that he’d responded to her text at all - considering the way they’d left things. But there he was, standing right in front of her. She grabbed his arm and yanked him into her apartment.

“Elena, what the f-" He was cut off by her lips pressing against his, the door slamming shut behind them. He heard her twist the lock shut.

“Nate,” she gasped. She placed another kiss on his lips. “Nate. I switched my birth control " another kiss. “- and I’ve tried everything, I really have, I can’t, I -" she kissed him again. “Please.” She was practically whining.

Nate’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What? Wait, hold up, what did you try?”

Her eyes pleaded with him not to press the subject further and his resolve fell with a sigh. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers weaving themselves into his hair as he pressed her body to his against her door. His lips left hers to trail along her jaw, then down to her neck while he undid the buttons on her shirt. Nate’s mouth parted so he could taste her skin.

“You are the fucking worst.” Elena groaned. Of  _ course _ he would leave his mark on her for everyone at work tomorrow to see. There was no way in hell her drugstore concealer was going to hide it.

“Something to remember me by.”

He got her to shrug out of her blouse and tossed it aside before cupping her face with one hand and unclasping her bra with the other. Elena cocked her head ever so slightly.

Nate furrowed his brow. “Oh don’t pretend like you’ve forgotten.”

His lips trailed down her skin from her collarbone to her breasts, to which he took one of her nipples in his mouth, the other in his hand. She stifled the moan that rose in her throat to the best of her ability but she still felt Nate smirk against her chest as his tongue continued to play with her, his eyes teasing her mercilessly. _So full of himself,_ she admonished. His blue eyes gazed at her from her breast and she ran her fingers through his hair again, clutching it between her fingers. Nate winked. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to suppress the grin attempting to erupt across her face at the sight of him. Even when she’d tried to get herself off, it was never as amazingly sinister as Nate toying with her in her apartment’s entryway. Maybe she just wasn’t imaginative enough. Nate’s hands moved to grasp her upper thighs and lift her to him, her hips meeting his yet again as he traversed them into her bedroom. Elena worked to remove his shirt, pulling the torso over his head and tossing it haphazardly onto her bedroom floor.

No sooner had her back hit her bed when Nate’s hands moved to undo the button of her shorts, his fingers tucking beneath the waistband of her panties to remove them all in one go. He slipped one finger within her and pressed his mouth to her clit, moving ever so tantalizingly slow. Now she knew for sure he was messing with her.

“Nate,” she groaned. She felt him withdraw his hand and she whimpered.

“What’s wrong?”

She craned her neck up to see him grinning at her and she threw her head back in frustration. “Nate, please.”

She heard him laugh in triumph. “Now where have I heard that before?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He slid two fingers inside her, working her until she quivered, trying to press her clit to his mouth again. He made to remove his belt. Elena clenched her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing. Nate’s hands reached for hers.

“Hey, ‘lena,” her eyes met his. The teasing tone had melted away as he delicately interrupted the silence. He was leaning horizontally over her, their hands above her head on the mattress, any haste he had displayed before forgotten. “Do you want me inside you?” she shook her head vigorously, her face beaming with a tight-lipped smile. He had looked so innocent within that moment.

With a quick kiss to her temple, he thrust into her, her hips rolling to set the rhythm. Nate could hear his name falling from her lips in time with his thrusts - or at least what he thought was his name. He couldn’t exactly hear well over the sound of the blood pumping throughout his body. His rhythm slowed suddenly.

“What do you mean ‘you tried everything?’” He studied Elena’s face. She clenched her eyes shut.

“Let it go, please.”

“No, really, I want to know.”

She sighed and tried to reset the rhythm. Nate pulled out of her. Elena’s eyes lowered in frustration.

“I tried to do it by myself.”

One of Nate’s eyebrows rose, his interest piqued. “Yourself, huh?”

“Nate, please.” Elena covered her face with her hands, the image of mortification.

“Are you asking me to fuck you again or stop talking?”

“ _ Both. _ ”

Nate slid within her again.

“If I remember,” he paused. “You were quite good at the whole ‘do it yourself’ thing.”

“Mm.” She hummed, sarcastically, but not unkindly. “I didn't have a choice when you couldn’t finish me off.”

He feigned offense. “Ouch, ‘lena. That really hurts.” He pulled one of her legs to rest on his shoulder and interlaced his fingers with hers with his free hand.

She let out a moan and pulled him into a kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. At some point she’d registered that she’d been staring at him thrusting in and out of her because he lightly smacked her hand away from her clit and replaced it with his own.

She looked him dead in the eye. “I think of you when I touch myself.”

Nate’s voice caught in his throat, whatever smartass response he was going to say next was long gone. His momentum faltered.

“You, you what?” He watched her bite down on her lower lip and giggle. He tried to reestablish the pace he was at but felt himself deteriorating quickly.

She pressed three of her knuckles to the nape of his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. “All at once.” She paused, considering. “It was fine. Not you, though.”

“Jesus fucking christ, Elena.”

She had just set him over the edge, her lascivious grin quickly disappearing as she reached her own climax. Nate withdrew from her and collapsed next to her on her bed, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. He rolled into her form, her small frame pressed against his muscular body. Nate brushed the stray hairs out of Elena’s face that were drenched in her sweat then reached out to give her ass a playful smack.

“Will that be all?”

She took his hand with hers, draping it around her torso and squeezing it gently. “Stay for a bit, why don’t you?”


End file.
